User talk:Bookworm1138
ow Welcome to Memory Gamma, Bookworm1138! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :'Make your own User Page' and be contacted on this page, your talk page. :'Basic Wikia Knowledge' is a MUST READ, it tells you some basic things you need to know (it's a short page). One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard Bookworm1138! : =First Things First...= As it says on my userpage, I am the author of Star Trek: Conflict. The ideas and story presented therein will probably shock, disgust if not offend many "loyal" Trek-fans who would view it as opposed to the essence and ideology of Star Trek. However, the concept of a corrupt Federation in Conflict stems from hours upon hours of deep thoughtful research into established Star Trek canon on my part. In the series, there were too many unanswered vital questions that humanity simply ignored. Also, I believe that my story is in the realm of established canon since it was Gene Roddenberry whose original idea was to have all religions on Earth dead by the time of Star Trek TOS. However, TOS was a product of its time (the 60s), when the establishment was still quite respected and anything that might seem inflammatory was censored (originally, Spock was to be a Martian with red skin, but the combination of that and the short black hair, pointed ears and slanted eyes was too familiar to the "devil" figure held by most Westerners, so it was cut out). This is why many of the original ideas for TOS episodes were revised (read the information about ). TNG, however, came about in the 80s, when the media became more liberal than it once was, and therefore the writers (Roddenberry being part of the creating of TNG episodes early on) were able to insert their own ideas without fear of much censure (which is why we have potentially inflammatory episodes such as , , , - one which is especially inflammatory towards religion, and one in which Gene Roddenberry himself had influence in the creation - , Devil's Due}} among many others). After Gene's death, his successors, being more open-minded regarding religion, allowed several positive regards to religion to slip into Star Trek (basically the entire [[Benjamin Sisko-Bajoran-Emissary plotline of Deep Space Nine, ( , , ). However, this does not exclude the founding facts: and they are these... :'1''' - As established by Gene Roddenberry in TNG, religion on Earth is dead. :2''' - Evolution, currently in deep agrument regarding its validity, is, in the Star Trek universe, universely accepted as bona fide scientific and historical fact (which is indoctrination, which involves repressing ideas that do not agree with evolutionary dogma, like religion). :'''3 - As established in , it is the belief among humans that they have achieved/are close to achieving a level of god-hood. This is further shown, though not explicitly mentioned, in human's scientific discoveries and inventions, in particular those non-human beings which are capable of achieving a state of humanity - Data, Voyager's EMH, nicknamed "The Doctor" among others - thus proving that humans are capable of creating life...something that ONLY a god can do...which negates Jean-Luc Picard's rebuttal from where he says "I see us one day becoming that..." as false since there is proof that, according to the authors, humans have already reached that level. (More to be added on the explication of ST: Conflict) Bookworm1138 20:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) =Discussion Page= Lindsay Lohan Phoenix Thats sort of a problem . The problem on the Holly page is that there is no image I could find of her so far. You see Holly was supposed to look like frasier star Jane Leeves in an starfleet uniform from an old Voyager parody done years ago (theres a link to it on youtube through Memory Alpha) however after looking for days this image was all I could find (shes the one in the engineering uniform). I also tried to find a image of her in a low cut black top also oddly to no avail. But who knows you may have more luck then I. Ive looked every where including DeviantART for a image of Ms. Leeves by herself in this outfit (I clearly remembered an entire series of promo shots of each of the Fraiser actors in their Starfleet uniforms from the skit both standing by themselves and together.) and Ive even asked Wakachukie to assist but he hasnt seemed to be able to find one so far. I picked her for Holly as an sort of inside joke to Red Dwarf. You see Jane actually did play as Red Dwarfs command computer avatar Holly 6000 in a very short lived American version of the series (it only lasted 2 episodes) and I thought that a combination of her version of that character along with the British version (who had invented a interdimensional jump drive) would be interesting. Another thing I had heard recently was in Yesterdays Enterprise which at the beginning of the ep. when Guinan is in Ten Forward and realizes that everything has changed around her there is a few lines of barely audible comm chatter in where a Enterprise-D officer is told to report to the ships C.I.C. In the current version of Battlestar Galactica the CIC or Command Intelligence/Intel Core or Actual as it is also known is the name for an Battlestars Bridge. However in the episode the term CIC isnt used to mean the Enterprise-D's Bridge so it was never known what that ship section truly was. Anyway like I said I thought you (and Wakachukie) might find that interesting. Well call back on all of this soon. And Thanks for the assist!. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 05:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thats a very good question I just seen your recent post and thats a good question while the fascistic governmental structure known as Communism should have no longer exist by the 23rd and 24th centuries it did seem to still exist in some small way in Star Trek. The only logical reason I can think of is that mainly most of the series original writers lived in a Cold War and early post-cold war era and as many writers do they oddly imagine the future as really no different from the time they currently live in now except for technology. However 1 very good example of your point is the character of Chekov while a loyal TOS Enterprise crew member he did always seem to act with a sense of nationalistic pride and somewhat superiority for his Mother Russia in a manner similar to a individual in a either current or early post Cold War society. Even creator Gene Roddenberry many times had said Chekov was created to represent humanities unity in a futuristic era. Even many of the shows early viewers thought that Chekov was some sort of Communist or Socialist and with your mention of the TNG Episode this does both explain and add many other questions. Mainly for instance why would any other form of government exist on a singular government Earth?. And why didn't Worf who was raised by adoptive Russian parents ever espouse any Communist or Socialist beliefs to any other Enterprise-D Crewmembers. also why were there no Socialist Chinese personnel on any later trek series?. personally I thought that if anything merely an enlightened form of Socialism would exist similar to present day Great Britain (former Prime Minister Tony Blair was a socialist). On a final note someone here has created an alternate reality based on either central Communist or Socialist beliefs. And on a very final note did you see the "Clone Trooper" idea for Conflict I had sent you?. Call back on this soon. Thanks. -- 5:46 PM (PST) 28 July 2009 A few more new ideas for Conflict and a new universe Ive discovered After watching a few episodes of the animated trek series I had a few new ideas for Conflict. you see I had seen a episode called the Infinite Vulcan in where the TOS Crew discovers a planet of a self exiled geneticist from the Eugenics Wars that was trying to create a "Master Race" of peacekeeping "Clone Troopers" (sound familiar?) in order to enforce peace both on war ravaged earth and throughout the galaxy not however knowing that the Eugenics Wars were ended centuries earlier. So I had the idea that the Neo-Nazi factions within the Federation want to reactivate this scientists genetics project in order to create their own "Master Race" since none of these technologies existed in the WWII Era. and on the new universe while reading Memory Alpha I read the background and many story summaries on the Gold Key Trek Comics (which were the 1st Star Trek comics ever made) and while reading them I realized that while they were not offically reconigized by MA as its own universe due to the differing technology, terminology, and drastically different behaviors and personalities of the main characters is why Im calling it the Gold Key Universe. Here are a few interesting ideas and differences. Differences of Gold Key *1. Militantism: as with Conflict, Warship, Mirror and a few other universes written here the Gold Key Universe seems to appear just as more militant than the Prime Universe. 1st the majority of the Gold Key U's Starfleet Officers (including command crew) all appear to have some sort of Special Ops. or heavy infantry military training. Also in many issues Captain Kirk does not hold back in ordering a large weapons attack against a alien species whenever any of the crewmembers are in trouble (whether their main characters or second string redshirts). This also leads to the other main interesting point of the Gold Key U. *2. All women of the Gold Key U. are MACO Troopers: you see right ALL women including Uhura and Yeoman Janice Rand were at least in appearance wore a 23rd Century redshirt variation of Enterprise era MACO Troop uniforms (although more form fitting in a TOS style) and seemed to be equipped with a heavy Phaser rifle for nearly all possible combat situations along with a heavier variation of a Type II hand Phaser. Even Christine Chapel seemed to have some special combat medical training. And speaking of "redshirt"s.. *3. Redshirts dont die: Or at least they dont seem to die as easily as they seem to within the Prime U.. The most likely reason for this is that most Operations Division officers probably all had recived MACO training before being posted on the Enterprise so with their specialized combat and surivival training they would more likely to survive any hostile or unknown alien situation unlike their Prime U. Counterparts *4. Contridictions in Technology: Another interesting and odd point of the Gold Key U. is the many contridictions of technology that are explained in the original comics (the most likely reason for this is that most of the original comics writers were 1950's pulp Science Fiction writers and knew little about the more advanced Tech) 1 good example is propulsion while the Gold Key version of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) oddly had only heavy fuel powered rockets for sub-light flight it also appeared to have some sort of Transwarp Core for long ran ge propulsion. another contridiction is weapons, while the Gold Key Enterprise were equipped with Phaser Banks as primary weapons it also had short and long range heavy Laser Cannons as well as several nuclear warheads (which would appear obsolete in the Prime Universe). And many times away teams would arm themselves with heavy Laser instead of phaser rifles (however it might be tactically percived as by using less advanced lasers in a combat situation they might create far less civilan and collateral damage than with more powerful phasers.). However overall the comic did have more advanced weaponry than what had existed in the Original TV Series. Such as a Electronic powered Multi EM Spectrum cannon which was both a hand operated and ship mounted weapons system that could cut through any form of force fields or heavy shielding (if this weapon had existed in the Prime U. disabling any Borg defenses would have been easy.) along with hand operated Quantum munitons. Also the Before mentioned Red MACO Uniforms were extremely durable, capable of withstanding up to near Absolute Zero cold conditions. Also due to a similar alliance between Humans and Tholians the Gold Key Enterprise is equipped with a Tholian Web Generator. *5. The Greek Pantheon Lives!: contrary to the TOS episode "Who Mourns for Adonis" in where it appears that the alien race that called themselves the Greek Pantheon had willingly ended themselves with no one left to worship them however according to the Gold Key Comics that similar to the biomemetic copy of Voyager that accidently transphased itself into the Warship VOY Universe the Pantheon had transported themselves into a remote region of the Perseus spiral arm of the Alpha Quadrant within the Gold Key U. *6. McCoy's Daughter: In the intro scene of McCoy in the recent Trek film he mentions to Kirk that his Ex-Wife took the whole planet in his divorce so he had no other choice but to join Starfleet is it possible that she kept a previously unknown daughter as well?. In the Gold Key U. Dr. McCoy is revealed to have a estranged daughter that he hadnt seen in years named Barbara McCoy. Is it possible well see a live action version of Barbara on a future sequel of the current film series?. We'll see... I was just writing all of this to see if you thought that it would be interesting to create this as a new universe all on its own or to just incorporate some of these ideas into each of our own stories. Call back as soon as you finish reading all of this (I know its a lot!) and tell me what you think. Thanks. -- 4:40 AM (PST) 25 July 2009 Hi and on Warship VOY Rookwood I see that you've noticed the Alicia Rookwood (Warship VOY) page. Hope you like it (it literally took me hours to repaint the image on the page, If I didnt and left the image as is it I might have been thrown out of this wiki for inapropriate content). Anyway Sorry I havent been around much lately but Ive been putting the final touches on just the 1st page of the Warship VOY webcomic (which involved a large amount of upgrading my computers paint programs and installing a large amount new fonts from a site called Famous Fonts (Ill give you the link as soon as I can). And finally I saw your Bajorian-Cardassian Alliance article and Nice!. And I had a thought since you have a slightly clearer writing style and can explain things at times in your own articles better than I can I was wondering if you wanted to become a more regular contributor to Warship VOY. Many other editors in the past have tried to help but ended up being too busy with their own projects. But since our projects run close together I assume that you could add a little more to the project. Especially with the Rookwood (Warship VOY) article I was hoping for the character to interact with both versions of Enterprise-C. Please call back as soon as you can with any ideas on this and anything in the Warship Universe. -- 6:29 PM (PST) 17 July 2009 RE: Imperial Federation Backstory Well it is...Interesting but totally wrong. So youll be the 1st to see the History (of what ive imagined so far) of the Warship Voyager universe. As before I got the idea from Voyager ep Living Witness in where the lead alien researcher 1st believes that the "Warship Voyager" came from Mars not Earth (This was due to the fact that it was read off of an heavily degraded Astrometric Data Node). So I had the idea that instead of Humanity Orignating on Earth (as is based on a Many-Earths Theory) as it is in the Prime & Mirror universes what if humans 1st appeared and has always lived on Mars instead of Earth. However this led to a conundrum if humans always lived on Mars who or what lives on Warship VOY Earth?. The solution came easily Martians or more technically specific Terrans. You see I wanted to have neighboring alien races within our solar system and also I wanted for humanity to achieve First Contact with another sentient species centuries before any Human ever met a single Vulcan also I thought that some sort of War of the Worlds conflict might be interesting. So simply put Humans are Martians, Martians are Terrans with a Empire consisting of a conglomeration of conquered worlds and moons from around the Solar System which is unknown to Humanity until Terrans invade Mars in 1894. 2nd as youve seen in the Enterprise-C's history section Vulcans are very different than their Prime U. counterparts. This came from the realization that Vulcans in the Mirror Universe seemed to while ready to perform acts of violence were really no different than that of Prime Universe Vulcans. Even Captain Kirk noted that both versions of Spock were "Men of Integrity" this however defys even Vulcan Logic due to the simple fact that this sort of behavior is counter intuitive in a universe where everyone acts in a oppisitite manner. So I 1st gave the idea of Illogical and Violent Vulcans to Rift Fleet for his own version of the Mirror Universe but he didnt want it so I decided to place them in my own universe in where Vulcans behave similar to the way Vulcans were before they found the Way of Sarek Brutal, Savage, Illogical, and Warlike. So here is the Historical Timeline of what I imagined so far. *1st in some sort of Lord of the Rings pre-historical timeperiod the Human Empire is founded. Due to this all of Humanity is under a unilateral global rule for up to current date/stardate the past 10 to 12,000 years *1894: The Terran Empire invades Mars, Due to Important Tactical Information given by several Terran inslaved alien races the Human Imperial Navy is capable of striking back and forcing the Invaders to retreat for over a century. *1990:the reign of the Imperial House of Singh begins the top secret research project only known as Project: Genome begins this leads to a totalitarian military coup now known as the Eugenics inititive. This action leads to the 1st anti-imperial rebellion in over 50 years this act is known as the Eugenics Wars. *2063: After World Wars 3 & 4 of the Eugenics conflict the Terran Empire after spying on humanity for over a century realizes that Humans are at their militarily weakest and are open for invasion. *2064: The Terran Empire begins a heavy strike incursion of Humanity and Mars however unknown to the Terrans that a counter-invasion force led by General Zefram Cochrane Inventor of a revolutionary Faster than Light Drive that Warps the fabric of surrounding space. The prototype drive is placed in the Generals flagship the N.X.O. Phoenix. The Phoenix leads a Counter-Invasion force of the planet Earth. The combining assault of Human Military forces on both Mars and Earth leads to the successful takeover and annexing of earth. With this act the Reunification of the Human Empire begins and the Human Celestial Empire begins to take its place within the galaxy. *2098: After nearly a century of corruption, racism, and global destruction the final living desendant of Singh, Kahn Noonien Singh is thrown into exile by a coup performed by 1st Emperor and member of the Imperial House of Sato Hiro Sakei. This action leads to a decades long era of peace and the beginnings of long range exploration. *2139: The warrior race known as the Vulcan Imperium learns that Humans are an Warp-Capable species with low defence capability this leads to a conflict between Vulcan and Humanity that lasts for near decades. *2140 The Romulan Star Empire an Interstellar intelectual Monarchy similar to the human empire is Humanitys 1st ally against the Imperium. This begins the Interimperial galactic alliance that is the backbone of the Imperial Federation. *2159: After years of fighting a losing battle against the Vulcans A ship from a Paralell Universe designated USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) is found damaged at the near border of the solar system, however the ships crew helps to unite and gain new allies for the sieged empire. This is when the beginnings of the Federation were formed. Also after intentionally withholding various weapons technologies from Humanity for decades and also after several massive attacks on Earth Terrans realize that without alligning with Humans they too will perish. So the Terran Alliance begins. *2160: After the Vulcan/Radical Romulan alliance is defeated with the alliance of 25 Alien defense fleets led by ships N.X.T. Enterprise 1701-001 and Enterprise-C the allies realize that without an united front against all current and future enemies they may undergo the risk of genoside again also after years of an Imperial Order of Martial Law over the Terrans the order is finally recinded and the Terran Alliance becomes the 1st offical member of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds Which makes the Imperial Federation an Fully unified Constitutional Monarchy mainly under the rule of the Viceroy and the Imperial Council (which consists of the Federations Leading members). A little suprize Here is a little (Figuratively speaking) preview of a Warship Voyager Webcomic So tell me what you think!. (Center) Voyager 1 (Left Center) Kes (Warship VOY) (Left to Voyager) Q (Right Center) B'Elanna Torres (Warship VOY) (Right of Q) Sara Uliaia (lower Right of B'Elanna) Vlidassian Drod (Left of Kes) Holographic Program AV-12 (Upper far left) Voyager Defender 01 (Far Right) with Seven Of Nine (Warship VOY) In upper center]] Call back soon on this. Thanks! -- 10:59 PM (PST) 30 June 2009 On Tholians and ISS Enterprise-C Interesting Idea however an alliance with Tholians (environment wise) could be possible due to the simple fact that the Federation has EV Shield/personal force field technology since the TOS era. the tech was only shown a couple of times on the old Trek cartoon it was basically a large white belt with an big blinking light in its center that created a complete environmental shield over its wearer which could easily allow either Humans or Tholians to exist on either planet. However no later Trek movie or series has ever shown a live action version of this tech, the reason why is unknown but it would have saved the film or series creators a fortune in costume design instead of having to create a new bulky space suit for nearly every new show. Anyway on a final note Ive created a ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) page and its needs help with its history section (like it needs 1 for instance). Call back soon. Thanks. -- 5:14 AM (PST) 30 June 2009 Hi Sorry I havent called back to you or anyone else really in a while either here or on facebook Ive been suffering from a slight cold and also Ive really been trying to finish my own original artwork for the characters for Warship Voyager however I wanted to give you a little possible more expansion of your Conflict Saga. You see a while ago Ive read a parody Star Trek version of the TV Show 24 on Memory Alfalfa (Its a Parody Trek wiki), heres the link if you want to read it Star Trek: 24. Anyway I really liked the story and wanted to try to create a more serious version here however I only have gotten as far as creating a Jack Bauer page and up until now it only appears as a copy of Memory Alfalfa's version only slightly more serious. So after now making Jack more a prime universe character (who is a Section 31 operative) I thought I'd let you have him in your story. Seriously please expand this page I really cant think of anything else to put there and a tough character like Jack might more easily fit into your story. Also here are several other concepts that might fit into Conflict. *1. Mafia Syndicates use illegally stolen EMH's for their own personal phyisicians mainly due to the fact that they can be programmed not to reveal who their paients are. *2. some Orion Females are the secret heads of Anti-Federation terrorist organizations due to their ability to manipulate men to their will through their pheramones. Call back as soon as you can on all of this. Thanks. -- 1:58 AM (PST) 26 June 2009 All Right..And an Invitation Sure Ill help on Edward Shield's siblings but I at least need a small amount of info such as names, ages,..Etc. And also Id like to offer a invitation to a new fanon wiki that I created Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki where me and Wakachukie have created a Warship VOY version of the Galactica universe Called WarStar Galactica were also writing episodes where any editor can particpate. Basically 1 editor writes 1 or several lines for their characters and then another writer adds their own lines for their characters and so forth and so on. Heres the link for the 1st episode if you want to participate WarStar Galactica (Series 1 Episode 1) also you can create your own WarStar ship of fleet if you want. Call back soon on this. Thanks. -- 6:16 (PST) 07 June 2009 On Warship VOY Universe All right as it says several times on this wikis front page. Yes the Warship VOY Universe IS its own seperate universe and NO IT IS ABSOLUTLEY NOT A PART OF THE MIRROR UNIVERSE!. Sorry I had to be so visually loud but I belive Ive made my point. However its perfectly understandable that you would mistake this Universe with the Mirror Universe. This is because this version of voyager was originally written as a sort of mirror version ship and crew in an Voyager episode called Living Witness. In fact the main reason I created this universe was because in nearly every Star Trek series that didnt have a Mirror U episode the writers created a "Sort of Mirror" version of the main characters in where the ship or crew is either more militant, tuffer, more heavily armed, or just plain meaner than their original counterparts. So I thought it would be interesting to combine element from many of these "sort of mirror" episodea and fuse them into its own universe. Thats why the Conflict and Warship VOY Universes are so similar. And finally of course you can include any of Warship VOY Characters into your story although one of the previous editors (before being blocked for unreadable writing) had a pretty good idea for my characters that once they come into the Prime Universe their bodies begin to break down at a Sub-Quantum level. Also I had recently read an article that due to the changes within the universe of the recent Star Trek film that it is possible that the Khitomer accords were never signed thus escalating the Federation/Klingon War, I just thought that maybe this might add an interesting point to your story. So call me back as soon as you read this. -- 12:07 AM. (PST) 21 May 2009 Sure everyones welcome I beleive 1 good phrase deserves another from the recent film The Sprit Commissioner Dolan: "Is it just me or is every G*D Damn woman in this G*D Damn city out of their G*d Damn minds!" Policewoman Morganstern: "Not at all sir, we're just really equipped". Anyway on the subject of Enterprise-C you're welcome to include anything you think is nessesary to your story line. So just call me back if you need anything. Thanks. -- 7:08 PM. (PST) 26 April 2009 A Few possible ideas for Star Trek: Conflict Ive seen what youve written for your story and here are a few possible story ideas for your story line *1. What if instead of most of the crew simply being killed off what about some of Enterprise-C'S main crew as they reenter the prime universe through the interdimensional time rift are accidentally transported into Warship Voyager universes current timeline but most of the ships remaining crew beleive that they most likley died (I was hoping for at least some of the main crew to survive and interact with the Imperial Federation universe and characters at some point later on) and upon returning to the prime universe the Enterprise-C is fired upon by whoever remains of the original Romulan fleet and then are killed, captured..Etc. *2. The reason for the 3rd timeline can be easily explained due to the fact that the Enterprise-C never arrived to meet Enterprise-D within the original storyline or possibly can meet it later in order to correct their own timeline. *3. The possible inclusion of Warship Voyager Characters such as Q (Female) or Belle-001 or her possible prime universe equivalent could enter at some point into the story line in an attempt to correct what was done to the timeline. Call Back as soon as you can on any new ideas or thoughts on any of this. Thanks. -- 6:23 PM. (PST) 26 April 2009 Dave Welcome and thoughts First of all, welcome to Memory Gamma! I've just seen you create a page for your story and saw the following line: :I have already come up with many ideas for characters and events, but I will need some advice on how to make this better. If you would like, I can provide some ideas. I am writing a Trek story of my own, and have had several people give me advice that is really helping. I'd be happy to pass on a few tips! Hope your story goes well, Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I've got a Romulan on my ship too, the Romulans are allies with (but not a part of) the Federation. There's a point about him not being a captain, as some people aren't too sure about Romulans commanding Federation ships, but I'll exploit that point a little later. :In terms of editing the Enterprise-C, just go ahead and do whatever with it - just be sure to write that it's from your series that certain events have happened, because there will be a few different "realities" created by people. On some pages (mainly year pages) there are differences, marked out clearly (I think/hope). :Ideas - for storywriting mainly, but I was told to write what ideas I had down asap, so you remember them for later. Do it as soon as you get one, or you may forget it! Don't get rid of any ideas - or dismiss them as "silly" - they may be handy later (in another story). Put in a few plot twists that will be resolved over a period of time (or over several books in my case - all unwritten at this point). :That's all I can think of for now, if you need any help with editing/templates/general stuff just let me know (or one of the admins) and we'll help you out. Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Story ideas? Well, let me know when you really need some and I'll try to think of something original - I have ideas for nearly 10 of my stories (which are long stories) but I'm sure I can chuck a few your way. It'd be interesting to see what two different people can do with the same idea, but different universes. ::I might stop using the word different and its variations. I've used it way too much. Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, just a small one - I removed the thumb tag as you don't need one in a template, only when it's a stand-alone picture. And 292px is the standard size for pics in templates. Dave''Subspace Message'' 19:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Story arcs Just to let you know, I made a new page for one of your arcs because the spelling on "arc" was wrong, but everything on it is still there, and I made a category for the story arcs at... Category:Story Arcs. And I've added another message to the bottom of the one under this (Request)... Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Tholia Was looking at Tholia, you've classed it as Class N, what sort of conditions does it have? I was looking around to see what other people thought, according to Memory Beta Tholia is Class Y, makes more sense - way too hot, hazardous to life other than theirs. What do you think? You can make yours Class N if you want, and in my story it can be Class Y, I wonder what your take is. Dave''Subspace Message'' 00:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I looked at the planetary classification thing, maybe it would count as class T or simply a gas giant? I don't think the Tholians "breathe" anything, and they exist in temperatures of 450K or something. Jupiter is (as Wikipedia says) 165K, which apparently is -108C... how does that work? Basically, a very hot planet, but one where you can see other stuff (like "houses" and other buildings). According to this, it has to be extremely hot. We're talking almost twice the temperature of boiling water. I'd assume that some gas giants have high temperatures... Dave''Subspace Message'' 00:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) =Cpt. MKB= Hi! Hey, I'm glad you followed the link I gave you and found this site! You've gotten a lot of writing done since you joined Memory Gamma. I appreciate the fact that you've been cooperative to me making some minor edits to the way you structured your articles -- I wanted to leave you this note to say I intend no interference in your creativity, I just work as a copyeditor who likes to work with those who are cooperative. I made some edits to make things easy to link to (by changing "U.S.S." to "USS" for example), but if I ever do anything you disagree with, just leave me a note. -- Captain MKB 01:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) = The Designer = Hello and welcome to Memory Gamma! Wakachukie 14:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Atreides Sorry about earlier confusion. Anyways, Michael P. Atreides is just what I wrote on my user page. He is an intelligent, atheletic person with starship command qualities - just ask if you have any specific questions about him. Wakachukie 19:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I would be pleased if you would include Michael Atreides in a story. =Trekky Star= Re: Hoshi Sato (mirror) :Opps, it must have been an edit conflict? I do request that you write it in your own words though. I hate copy editing. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 19:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Medji Crassana Well, most presidents have been non-Human, as a starter. As for your other point, I respect your comments and understand what you mean. I'm not sure I'll be including the dictatorship part now, I haven't written anything about it, but they were just some of the thoughts I had. My version of events is a little "darker", and I'm trying to come up with something that hasn't really been written about yet (in any series or film). Plus with writing it in a different time period not yet covered gives me more freedom to do what I want. So thanks for your comments, I'll take them into consideration - but remember, we all have our own realities, and I'm sure not everyone will like what is written. Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Could You help me with Tristan Marshal's Page? Thank you so much for helping me with the Tristan Marshal Page, I really appreciate it. Would you mind helping me some more? I especially need help with the Battle With Tanas and the Search for the Spear of Destiny Sections. Spear of Destiny I like the Idea of having a starfleet officer trying to convince Tristan to destroy the spear but I don't wan't it to be Picard. It just doesn't seem to be like Picard to lie to a friend like that. Could it possibly be another guy? More on Picard I see what you mean, but I still don't want it to be Picard who wants to destroy the spear. I just can't see Picard betraying a friend's trust like that. Also, the whole business with Tanas already caused an estrangement between Tristan and Picard. I didn't want it to cause a huge rift between them. Plus, I think changing it to Fredrick Drake adds conflict to Tristan's later adventures. The two were best friends and now they hate each other. By the way, I need help with the Battle with Tanas section again. I need a way for the Templar to evacuate the planet and still fight Tanas' flagship. Thanks for all your doing with the page, I really appreciate it! A Happy Medium Now that I think about it maybe you're right. Maybe it can be both Fredrick Drake and Picard who try to convince Tristan to destroy the spear. That would add some intersting conflict. Plus I wanted the Ultari threat to be real. I wanted them to actually look for the spear. Why I need so much help The reason why I need so much help writing the pages I created is because although I really like Star Trek, I'm not a diehard trekkie. I know a decent amount about the lore and canon, but I still need somebody whose an expert. Operation 2020 I had an idea for a story that involves the Templar beaming down to a planet where they find a archway similar to the one in the episode "The City on the Edge of Forever". Tristan and Kyara go through the portal and end up in an alternate universe, namely ours. They have to help with sending astronauts to Mars. The problem I need a way for it not to be a total rip off of First Contact. I am completly out of Ideas I am so ashamed of myself. I can't even come up with ideas for a character I created. Could you please help me? JackfieldsA113 01:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Resurrection I'm impressed. You were able to create all of those cool ideas. I don't know which one to pick, I really like the ones about Q and the Borg or the Ultari cloneing him. Thanks again for all the help. JackfieldsA113 13:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Names I've decided to go with the idea of cloning Tristan to fight the Ultari but I don't know what to name the clone. I want him to have a different name than Tristan. What do you think? JackfieldsA113 06:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) USS Challenger (NCC-1812) Why are you so mad at Typhuss,he has a ansector commanding the Challenger.Do you hate Typhuss James Halliwell.-- 20:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC)-- 20:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) How about this Typhuss's ancestor gets killed and some else can take command of the Challenger.-- 20:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the photo!--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Noble 23:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Alternate Universe I've been thinking about your ideas for Operation 2020 and they're not bad, it's just that it take place in another universe that the Trek universe is not aware of. So they couldn't possibly know about it. The reason why I chose the Guardian of Forever idea is because City on the Edge of Forvever is my favorite episode of the Original Series. I thought it would be neat to expand on that. New Terran Empire I want to help you with your New Terran Empire idea,the Rebellion could defat the Alliance in 2385 and the New Terran Empire is born out of the ashes of the Terran Rebellion and call me back when you read this.--TyphussJediVader 13:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Annika Hansen No,Annika Hansen (mirror) is mirror universe and Annika Hansen (alternate mirror universe)is alternate mirror universe and do you have a resason for deleting Annika Hansen (mirror.--TyphussJediVader 18:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Go head and delete Annika Hansen (mirror),sounds go to me.--TyphussJediVader 18:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Tristan Marshal Could you put in that Tristan Marshal helped Typhuss and the USS Intrepid-A defeat the Xindi-Suliban Alliance in 2385 and Tristan and Typhuss had an encounter with an alternate Terran Empire in 2388,a universe that Typhuss visited in 2383 and in 2384,write me back when you read this.--TyphussJediVader 22:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Deanna Troi mirror Could you get a new picture of Deanna Troi mirror,this picture is poor and get the picture from Memory Beta File:TroiMirror.jpg--TyphussJediVader 17:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry Insert non-formatted text here I'm sorry I said you cut the balls of my childhood. I just was really stressed out and had a lot of things on my mind. I guess I just took it out on you. It was really stupid of me since you've helped me out so much with my characters. Please forgive me. User:TrekkyStar/Samantha Wildman I have a crisis with user TrekkyStar,he is telling me that i can't put my idea on the Samantha Wildman page,he can't tell me what do and could you talk to him,if that doesn't work block him,thanks for any help you can do.--TyphussJediVader 22:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Edward Shield and Arthur Rosslyn I've always seen Arthur Rosslyn as Edward Shield if he had gone really bad and decided that the Federation is 100% evil and the everyone in it deserved to die. That's why he stole Khan's Journal. So I have come up with a story idea where Edward is apporached by Arthur and is offered the chance to join him and the supermen and destroy the federation. Another Idea I also thought that maybe Tristan Marshal would appear and he and Arthur would sort of have a battle over Edward's soul. Typhuss James Halliwell mirror Could you not have Typhuss die in 2407 after Hoshi Sato VII dies Typhuss gets out of death and Typhuss tells Hoshi Sato mirror that she needs him.No one like him would not lead the Imperial Navy the way he does,Empress Sato gives Typhuss his old positions back.Put my idea on the Typhuss James Halliwel mirror and Hoshi Sato mirror pages,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 12:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) USS Intrepid-A Why did you put Kira Nerys,Typhuss's wife as a Captain's personal guard and why did you add Olivia Benson to the crew of the USS Intrepid-A,Olivia is not part of my crew.--TyphussJediVader 13:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Nox and the Destruction of Romulus I thought of this idea where Nox finds out that Romulus was destroyed and I was wondering how it would affect him. Since he's your character, I think you would be beter suited to write about that. Just an idea. Star Trek: Intrepid: Alternate mirror Empire Could you make a story series for me called Star Trek:Intrepid,make a story where Typhuss and Samantha Carter are captured by Empress Hoshi Sato of the alternate mirror universe.Set the story in 2384,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 12:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Timeline of the mirror universe Why are you removing this idea 2383 - The Alliance begins to build a new superweapon, threatening the balance of power.Miles Smiley O'Bren travels to the prime universe and asks Captain Typhuss James Kira to convince Kathryn Janeway to join the Terran Rebellion.Later Kathryn Janeway leaves the Alliance and joins the Terran Rebellion.Any hopes of the energy dissipator weapon is ended when Kathryn Janeway joins the Terran Rebellion and the information destroyed.What is your reason and keep this on that page.--TyphussJediVader 14:19, October 21, 2009 (UTC) There are mirror Borg in the mirror universe,in the Star Trek Mirror Universe book Glass Empires,story The Worst of Both Worlds set in 2371...and by the way, I am a real womanizing chauvenist-pig!.--TyphussJediVader 14:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC)